1952–53 Austrian Hockey Championship
The 1952-53 Austrian Hockey Championship was the 24th season of an organized ice hockey competition in Austria. The championship was divided into multiple groups, with the top teams meeting in the final. Innsbrucker EV defeated EC KAC in the final to win the championship. Liga Liga Ost *'EK Engelmann Wien II' - Schwarzweiss 10:0 (3:0, 2:0, 5:0) *'Union Wien' - WAT Favoriten 8:4 (2:2, 3:1, 3:1) *'WAT Favoriten' - Wiener Jugend SV 4:2 (1:1, 1:0, 2:1) *'WAT Meidling' - Schwarzweiss 8:1 *'EK Engelmann Wien II' - Wiener Jugend SV 17:3 *'Wiener Jugend SV' - Union Wien 3:1 *'EK Engelmann Wien II' - WAT Meidling 6:1 *'EK Engelmann Wien II' - WAT Favoriten 3:1 *'Wiener Jugend SV' - Langenzersdorf 2:1 *'Schwarzweiss' - WAT Favoriten 6:1 (0:0, 3:1, 3:0) *'Union Wien' - Schwarzweiss 4:3 (2:0, 0:2, 2:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien II' - Langenzersdorf 6:5 (0:3, 4:1, 2:1) EK Engelmann Wien II won the championship, but as they were a reserve team, Union Wien advanced to the promotion round. Wiener Cup *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Ottakring 7:1 (2:0, 4:1, 1:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Ottakring 10:1 (5:0, 1:0, 4:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener EV 4:1 (2:0, 2:1, 0:0) - final, game one *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener EV 7:1 (2:0, 2:1, 3:0) - final, game two Nationalliga Western Group *'Wiener EV' - WAT Ottakring 8:3 (1:0, 4:2, 3:1) *'Innsbrucker EV' - Wiener EV 9:1 (3:0, 2:0, 4:1) *'Innsbrucker EV' - Wiener EV 4:1 (2:0, 2:0, 0:1) *'Innsbrucker EV' - EC Kitzbuhel 6:2 (3:0, 3:1, 0:1) *Innsbrucker EV - EC Kitzbuhel 3:3 *'Innsbrucker EV' - WAT Ottakring 15:1 *'Innsbrucker EV' - WAT Ottakring 15:0 *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Wiener EV 6:1 (3:0, 2:0, 1:1) *'Wiener EV' - WAT Ottakring 9:0 (1:0, 3:0, 5:0) *Wiener EV - EC Kitzbuhel Southern Group *SV Leoben - Villacher SV 3:3 (1:0, 0:2, 2:1) *'SV Leoben' - EC KAC 4:3 *'EC KAC' - SV Leoben 7:1 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Villacher SV 5:0 Forfeit *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Villacher SV 5:0 Forfeit *'EK Engelmann Wien' - SV Leoben 3:0 *'EC KAC' - Villacher SV 2:1 (0:1, 2:0, 0:0) *'EC KAC' - Villacher SV 9:0 (4:0, 3:0, 2:0) *'EC KAC' - EK Engelmann Wien 5:1 *'SV Leoben' - Villacher SV 7:1 (0:0, 2:1, 5:0) *'EC KAC' - EK Engelmann Wien 3:0 (1:0, 0:0, 2:0) *EK Engelmann Wien - SV Leoben Final Two games total goals *Innsbrucker EV - EC KAC 2:2 *'Innsbrucker EV' - EC KAC 4:3 (0:0, 2:1, 2:1) Innsbrucker EV defeated EC KAC 6 goals to 5. Promotion round *'Blauweiss-Feldkirch' (Voralberg champion) - ESV Schwaz (Tirol champion) 6:5, 5:5 *'Spittal an der Drau' (Salzburg champion) - Steyr (Upper Austrian champion) 4:1, 7:1 *Atus Eggenberg (Styria champion) - Union Hollabrunn (Lower Austrian champion) Hollabrunn conceded to Union Wien. Jugend Jugend Cup ;1951-52 Final *'Innsbrucker EV' - Wiener Jugendsportklub 7:1, 7:2 ;1952-53 *'Silz' - Innsbrucker EV 3:2 *Wiener EV - EC Kitzbuhel 5:2, ? - final Other games *'Wiener Jugendsportklub' - Stockerau 4:1 (1:0, 2:0, 1:1) *'WAT Ottakring' - Union Wien 5:1 *'Lang-Enzersdorf' - Schwarzweiss-Engelmann 3:2 (2:0, 0:0, 1:2) *'Wiener EV' - Wiener EV II 5:1 (2:0, 2:0, 1:1) *'SV Leoben' - Grazer SV 24:1 *'SV Leoben' - WAT Ottakring 6:2 *'EC Bad Hofgastein' - Wiener EV 5:4 *'Schwaz' - WAT Ottakring 5:3 *'St. Ulrich' - EC Kitzbuhel 7:6 *'EC Kitzbuhel' - St. Ulrich 13:2 Images Arbeiter 12-19-52.png|An image from the December 19 edition of the Arbeiter-Zeitung. Arbeiter 12-30-52.png|An image from the December 30 issue. Arbeiter 1-13-53.png|An image from the January 13 issue. Arbeiter 1-20-53.png|An image from the January 20 issue. Arbeiter 2-21-53.png|An image from the February 21 issue. Sources *Results from 1946-1958 *Arbeiter-Zeitung Category:1952 in ice hockey Category:1953 in ice hockey